


Human Vices

by BinaryIsForRobots



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Devilman Crybaby, Dubious Consent, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Ryo has problems, Shameless Smut, What am I doing, mindless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaryIsForRobots/pseuds/BinaryIsForRobots
Summary: Let him who holds the Devil, hold him well...





	Human Vices

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeah, I'll admit- I got this idea after that interesting beginning to episode five of Crybaby. This is shameless smut with no plot to be found. Enjoy :P

Akira’s gotten himself into quite a state, it seems. Those dark, lovely eyes of his stare off somewhere Ryo can’t see, his flawless, sun-kissed skin drenched in demons’ blood.

Ryou is quick to take him to his room, with no heed to what impression his sudden abandonment would have on his guests. He urges him to lay down on his bed with no heed to the viscera that soils the plain white sheets. 

“I told you to talk to me before you used my list,” he scolds, although he’s not truly angry- with Akira, Ryo can never be truly angry.

(He’s always hated that power Akira held over him.)

“I just- I feel so-”

Akira cradles his head in his hands.

“-I wanna kill them all. I wanna rip them apart and make them suffer! But I also wanna cry- I don’t know what else do do, Ryo!”

As he’s so often done in his life, Ryo keeps a carefully blank expression.

"Humans have weak minds. Thinking with emotions won't yield rational answers, and exceeds our capabilities. At times like that, humans simply forget, humans also have the ability to not think,” he says, flatly. “They uses vices to forget these things, right?”

When he doesn't receive an answer, he goes rummaging in his drawers with the intent of given Akira some money to go out and clear his head.

“Gambling, drugs, women...people use these to forget their troubles for awhile, don’t they? You can use some of those to clear your head- you’ll be useless if you go around in this state.”

Akira responds with a low, pained sound.

Ryo pauses. 

He turns his head and catches that glazed, confused,  _ lost  _ look in Akira’s eyes. Even like this, frustrated and miserable and covered in blood, he’s absolutely  _ perfect. _

Ryo swallows thickly, suddenly finding his mouth very dry. He opens his mouth like he wants to speak, but whatever he wants to say, it’s lost on his tongue. He closes his mouth again, turning his head away to stare at the clock on the wall.

A sob- Akira is crying again.

Akira always cries. Ryo shouldn’t be surprised. But this time, Ryo can’t help but think, when he turns his head back, that Akira looks beautiful soaked in tears. And that part  _ does  _ surprise him.

(Even after he’d become a demon, Akira is still the same crybaby he’s always been. Ryo hates that he loves that about him.)

Mechanically, he steps back over to the bed, leaving behind the money he’d meant to toss in Akira’s direction.

(He’s so big now. So strong and wild looking. But still the Akira he’s always known.)

_ What am I doing?  _ Crosses his mind briefly, when he climbs onto the bed to be near his dear friend. But he doesn't pay hesitant thoughts like that any mind. Not when he’s already decided what he wants to do now.

(He tells himself it's okay if he gives in. Because he's human too, after all.)

“Akira.”

He only receives another sob as his answer, with Akira burying his face in his hands in an effort to stifle the sound.

“Akira. Look at me.”

Ryo pries his hands away, frowning at his friend.

(He and Akira had watched each other grow up through photos sent through text messages, through grainy webcam video chats. To have Akira all grown up now, and so very beautiful, is almost too good to be true.)

As if his body is moving on its own, he leans down and presses their lips together. Akira’s startled cry is muffled by the kiss. When he opens his mouth to protest, Ryo steals his words with his tongue. After those first few heartbeats of hesitation, Akira grabs the back of his neck with those new strong hands of his, and starts to kiss him back.

Yes. oh  _ yes.  _ This is what Ryo has longed for for years now- ever since he became old enough to feel such things as arousal. He’s known for years he’s wanted Akira like this, and now-

“It’ll be alright, Akira. I’ll distract you, okay?” he says, when he pulls away to catch his breath, reveling in the heat growing in his belly.  


“What-”

Another deep, soul-stirring kiss is enough to kill Akira’s question. His breathing turns heavy and shaky. Ryo traces along the muscles in his arms, laying kisses down his jaw, then down his neck, pausing lovingly over his throat. Akira makes a low throaty sound that buzzes against his open mouth.

So perfect. So  _ good.  _

(How often had he dreamed about this? Having Akira with him, beneath him? Too often to possibly remember.)

Mindlessly, he rids himself and Akira of their clothes. Akira has gone suddenly passive, allowing Ryo to manipulate his body however he wants. He moans quietly when Ryo reaches between his legs and takes hold of his already rock-hard cock, reaching with the other hand for the bottle of lotion sitting on his nightstand. He settles himself between Akira’s thighs, thick and steely with newfound muscle.

“W-wait,” Akira finally groans in half-hearted protest. “We shouldn’t-”

“Who says?” Ryo asks, repositioning himself between Akira’s legs, trailing more kisses down his broad chest and over his abdomen. “How is it a problem if we both want it?”

Akira evidently doesn't have a retort for this. His eyes wander greedily over Ryo’s lithe body, and Ryo takes that as permission to continue. Bowing his head, he laps in a rather kittenish fashion at the head of Akira’s cock. That immediately gets Akira to arch his back, chewing on his lip until he’s broken the skin. He grabs fistfuls of Ryo’s hair and lets out strings of curses that’d make a sailor blush.

“I know you said my mouth is small,” Ryou says, with a smirk, “But I think you’ll find it’s big enough.”

Akira doesn't get the chance to ask what he means by that before Ryo engulfs him. Ryo immediately starts up a steady pace, not faltering in the steady bob of his head even when Akira’s hips buck upward, forcing his dick harshly down his throat. He runs his tongue along the thick vein where he can feel the frantic beating of Akira’s still very much human heart.

(How many men has he done this with, with his eyes shut so he could pretend it was Akira moaning because of him? God, he can’t remember anymore.)

Keeping one hand Akira’s hip, he covers the other in the lotion. Akira tries to ask what he’s about to do, but can’t form coherent words at the moment.

His fingers slip inside him easily- of course they would, with how often he’s done this. But never with Akira, no matter how badly he’s wanted it. He works himself open, moaning around Akira’s dick. Akira groans, his head lolling to the side. He grips the headboard so tightly it cracks. Ryo keeps a firm grip on the base of his cock to keep Akira from coming too early and spoiling the fun.

His blood rushes in his veins, heart pounding, head spinning. He hasn’t felt this alive in ages.

When he simply can’t wait any longer, he lets Akira’s erection leave his mouth, unashamed of the lewd sound that accompanies it. Pulling his fingers out of himself, he straddles Akira’s hips with graceful, practiced motions.

“Ryo, wait-”

“-Shh, Akira. It’s alright,” Ryo croons, ghosting his fingertips along Akira’s erection before grabbing hold of it to guide it to his ass. “Just let me take care of you.”

So unsure. So inexperienced- Ryo knows he's Akira's first, and that makes it so much better.

“You don’t have to-”

Akira’s weak protest morphs into a strangled groan when Ryo starts to sink down onto him. Ryo’s thighs shake with the effort; he throws his head back and sighs in the satisfaction of finally,  _ finally  _ having Akira the way he’d dreamt of for so very long.

He sinks down inch by sweet inch, slowly, careful not to hurt himself. Akira twists his hands into the bedding, swearing breathlessly.

“Akira,” Ryo moans, when his backside meets Akira’s hips. “Akira...Akira…”

He keeps himself still for a few seconds that stretch into eternity. He admires Akira’s face, twisted with sinful pleasure, before letting his eyes fall shut to savor the full feeling, the hot, throbbing length of Akira inside him.

_ Finally. _

Akira rolls his hips upward, a low, feral growl rumbling in his chest. He grabs Ryo’s wrists, resting on either side of his head, trembling, using all his human willpower to contain himself.

“Ryo,” he chokes, voice rough and pleading. “Ryo- more-”

Ryo smirks, those words all the permission he needs.

Carefully, he raises his hips upward, pausing for a heartbeat before letting them drop again. The response is immediate; Akira’s growls turn deeper and more insistent, animal lust casting a fog over his dark eyes. He bucks upward to meet every movement Ryo makes, digging blunt fingernails into his friend’s wrists until there’s blood.

“So good, Akira,” Ryo moans, keeping up a slow, steady pace despite knowing full well it won’t be enough to satisfy Akira. He wants to draw this out as long as he can, after all. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted you?”

Akira’s next jolt upward sends sparks up Ryo’s body, the new angle hitting that place inside him that draws out a sharp gasp.

“Are you hurt?!” Akira manages to ask, worry making its way through his haze. 

“No, Akira,” Ryo reassures him. “No, it’s good, it’s so good- oh,  _ Akira _ !”

Heat overwhelms any of Ryo’s common sense. He moves faster, sweat plastering blond hair against his forehead. There’s even a little living color warming his pale cheeks, and he vaguely wonders what a sight he must make right now.

(He’s done this so many times before- probably too many times. But never has it felt anywhere this agonizingly, blissfully  _ good. _ )

Akira’s heady growling morphs into a manic roar of mindless lust. He surges up without warning, slamming Ryo backwards onto the bed and driving in deep. Ryo can’t suppress a cry.

“A-Akira!” 

Akira shows no hint of care or gentleness in the way he frantically fucks Ryo, and Ryo loves it. Each harsh thrust rattles his entire body, sending electricity coursing through his blood. Akira digs his nails into Ryo’s shoulders next, before raking them down his chest, leaving shallow red gashes in their wake. He laves his tongue over the wounds he creates, greedily lapping up the droplets of blood that gather,  grabbing greedy fistfuls of silken blond hair, all the while never ceasing those wonderfully inhuman sounds.

“A-Akira!”

Ryo reaches up, tangling his fingers in wild, dark hair, urging Akira’s head down against his chest. Akira seizes his hips, moving with a ferocity that leaves Ryo wondering if he might break from all this rough treatment. When Akira bites down  _ hard  _ on an erect nipple, Ryo screams.

“Akira- Akira!”

His orgasm is building fast- a feeling he hasn’t felt in so long. And he hasn’t even  _ touched  _ himself.

“I’m going to- I can’t-”

His vision goes white, his entire being consumed in the heat of his climax. His hips jerk upward in a helter-skelter rhythm, his world narrowing down to the sensation alone. 

Akira doesn't last much longer after that, pulled toward his own release by the increased tightness around him. He wraps his hands around Ryo’s thighs and hoists them upward, his thrusting losing its rhythm and becoming erratic. His jaw clenches tight, then falls open in a bestial howl. Without warning, he sinks his teeth into the meat of Ryo’s shoulder, wrenching another scream from his lungs.

His entire body jerks with the force of his own orgasm. Ryo can  _ feel  _ his cock spasm inside him the same way as his body, can  _ feel  _ the heat that floods him seemingly without end. He wraps his arms around Akira and holds him close while he loses himself, marking Ryo as  _ his  _ in the most intimate way he can.

Skin to skin, heart to heart- Ryo’s wanted to have Akira like this for so very, very long. An aching deep within his heart finally seems gone. For the first time since he was very small, he feels whole. He feels okay. With Akira so deep inside him, with Akira’s cum inside him, he finally feels complete.

He feels human.

How strange, that he should enjoy that feeling.

Akira finally seems to regain himself, prying himself away from Ryo’s grip. His eyes lose their glassy mindlessness, and his breath leaves him in a great rush when he fully realizes what he’s done.

(What  _ they’ve  _ done.)

“Ryo-”

“Shh.” 

Ryo blindly feels for Akira’s hand, intertwining their fingers. He smiles, and for once in his life, he  _ feels  _ that smile in his heart. He hopes Akira feels his happiness too, hating that look of guilt on Akira’s face.

“I’m alright, Akira. You didn’t hurt me. It felt good. I feel good.”

The dirty bedding gets filthier still when Akira pulls out of him. Another twinge of guilt passes over his face when he sees the deep, bloody bite mark on Ryo’s shoulder.

“I’m so-”

“If you apologize I’ll hurt you,” Ryo warns, though his tone is light and playful.

“But I-”

“It’s fine, Akira. I wanted it, remember?”

Ryo presses a kiss to his friend’s cheek.

“It was wonderful, Akira. Don’t worry about a thing. More importantly-”

He hooks a finger under Akira’s chin and forces their eyes to meet.

“What about you? Do you feel better now?”

“I-”

Akira’s face flushes a deep crimson.

“...Yeah,” he admits, sheepishly.

“Good. That was the whole point.”

Awkwardly, gingerly, Akira brushes some of Ryo's sweat-damp hair from his forehead.

"We should clean up," he mumbles.

"Mmhmm," Ryo agrees, already urging him toward the shower.

 

Ryo shows absolutely no shame when he sends Jenny in to clean up the mess he and Akira have made, then to bring in food for the both of them. Clean bandages hide the wounds Akira gave him in his fit of passion, but Akira  _ knows  _ what’s just beneath that thin layer of gauze.

Once he’s eaten, Akira finds his head surprisingly, blissfully clear. However, he finds himself rather distracted by Ryo insistently curled up at his side.

“...Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks, after a long companionable silence between them.

“Will you stop worrying, already?” Ryo scolds sleepily. “I’ve already told you- I feel absolutely wonderful. As a matter of fact-”

Ryo sits more upright, pulling Akira’s head down to press their foreheads together.

“-From now on, I want you to rely on me for this too, alright?”

“Wha-”

Akira bypasses all shades of red, his face turning a startling, almost purple color. He has such an adorably confused expression on his face; a flood of red-hot possessiveness surges up in Ryo’s chest.

“I’m serious, Akira. I’m the only one you can trust, remember? So trust me for this, too.”

Akira swallows thickly; his hands work their way up to Ryo’s back.

(Still so unsure, even as a demon.)

“I...okay. I trust you.”

Ryo hums in happiness, triumph welling up inside him. He nuzzles Akira’s neck, partly to hide the smug, satisfied smirk that creeps onto his face.

“I’m glad to hear it, Akira.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos/Etc are always loved <3


End file.
